Retro (210)
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to reduce people, animals, technology and enemy weapons to their primitive state. His one true place is creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. Bio Experiment 210 was the 210th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to reduce enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state and thus render them useless, but he can also reduce people and animals to a primitive or prehistoric state. 210 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 210's pod landing in a palm tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a vacationing couple used the palm tree to catapult themselves into a lake, 210's pod fell out and was then accidentally splashed, activating the experiment. 210 then used his tongue to turn the couple's clothes into Georgian clothes, their cell phone into a 19th-20th century telephone, and their car into a Victorian station wagon. 210 later attacked a zoo, reducing several of the animal species there to their prehistoric state. 210 was later captured by Stitch, but the former escaped aboard a yacht and turned Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's friends into cavepeople. Stitch then recaptured 210 and took him back to the Pelekais' house to discover how to reverse the latter's powers. When Stitch found the answer, he took 210 back onto the yacht with him and released the experiment, who then turned the yacht into an Ice Age canoe. Stitch then wrapped 210's tongue around Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani's friends and spanked his bottom three times, returning the victims to their modern state. Later, 210 was christened Retro and found a one true place turning modern animals into dinosaurs and prehistoric animals for a Mesozoic zoo. Retro was erroneously seen in "Woops" as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught Retro, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Retro, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Retro participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Retro made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Nosox. It is shown that when used on Stitch, his powers revert him to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Biology Appearance Retro is a small orange dinosaur-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny gold-tipped ears, gold markings on his back and spots around his eyes and a thick, short tail and legs. His tongue is very long. He stands on 2 feet 1.1 inches tall and weighs 86.2 lbs. Special Abilities Retro can wrap his extendable tongue around a person or object, and as he lets go, the person or object de-evolves into its primitive/prehistoric state. An object or victim can be restored to its modern state by wrapping Retro's tongue around it and spanking his bottom three times. Weaknesses Wrapping his tongue around any object or victim and spanking him on his behind three times will reverse the transformation. Trivia *In "Woops", Retro appeared with the Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. It is an error. *Retro's pod color is blue. Gallery 210 retro by bricerific43-d584mzb.jpg 210_Retro__by_experiments.jpg retro_by_experiments.jpg 210_Retro.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h04m04s115.png|Retro's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h04m23s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h04m44s252.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h45m57s65.png|Transforming clothes Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h46m06s152.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h46m20s29.png|Transforming a cell phone vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h44m28s70.png|Transforming a car vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h44m56s210.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h45m20s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h10m26s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-16h23m03s185.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h53m48s161.png|Transforming an elephant vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h54m06s88.png|Transforming a tiger Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h06m54s14.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h54m59s73.png|Transforming a squirrel vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h56m26s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h08m45s104.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-16h16m09s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-16h16m25s226.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h14m36s108.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h14m46s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h21m00s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h21m26s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h57m06s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h58m10s233.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h58m19s69.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h58m28s142.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h58m47s80.png|Transforming Lilo vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h59m06s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h05m10s89.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h59m45s131.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h59m24s185.png|Transforming Jumba vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h59m59s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h00m03s89.png|Transforming Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h10m25s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h10m37s140.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h01m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h06m35s233.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h04m27s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h06m15s217.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-17h06m58s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h12m15s143.png|Stitch reversing Retro's work Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h12m06s66.png 1000px-Retro true place.png screenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-29.jpg|Retro in Stitch! anime screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-56.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-29-17.jpg 210anime.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-01.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-31-11.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-09.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-56.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-28-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-16h22m09s165.png panes33.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males